This application requests partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference entitled Lung Epithelium in Health and Disease, to be held August 8 - 13, 2010 at The Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, VT. Attendance is limited to 160 persons to create a climate conducive to interaction among the participants. The overall objective of this conference is to provide a forum for presenting new and cutting-edge information regarding the molecular mechanisms regulating the cell and developmental biology of the normal lung epithelium, and how these may be altered in lung disease. The specific topics to be covered in this conference include: (1) Molecular regulation of lung morphogenesis and cell fate commitment;(2) New concepts in airway epithelial cell function in the normal and diseased lung;(3) Alveolar epithelial cell and surfactant biology;(4) Molecular mechanisms mediating acute lung epithelial injury and its repair;(5) Paradigms for lung epithelial cytoprotection including ER stress, autophagy, and programmed cell death;(6) Molecular and genetic pathways underlying specific rare lung diseases;(7) Lung epithelial stem/progenitor cells, epithelial- mesenchymal transition, and their involvement in lung repair and disease;(8) The role of innate and mucosal immunity in regulating inflammatory homeostasis within the airways and alveoli. We believe that this meeting is unique, timely, and highly important;it will bring together recognized experts in areas of intense interest within the lung epithelial biology community in a venue designed to both disseminate new information and to promote the interaction of established and junior investigators. We believe that this meeting will provide a framework for novel approaches and directions for future research on lung epithelial cell biology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The lung is the critical organ where inhaled oxygen is transferred to the blood and where exhaled carbon dioxide is released back into the atmosphere. The airways and gas-exchanging sacs of the lung are lined by epithelial cells that are critical for normal lung function. These cells not only act in conducting air and gas exchange, but also contribute to the individual's defense against inhaled particles, pollutants, and microorganisms. Mechanisms that regulate the normal development of the lung epithelium are only partially understood. Furthermore, much remains to be learned about how the lung epithelium responds to injury to restore normal function and is disregulated in disease. This conference will bring together recognized experts in the field of lung biology and beyond who will share and discuss their recent important findings, with the ultimate goal of devising better strategies to improve understanding and treatment of lung disease.